Where is my mind
by StilissMetrix
Summary: Antes de que Lloyd active el arma que cree vencerá a su padre, aparece un viejo enemigo de Garmadon que está dispuesto a obtener lo que él cree le pertenece, que por desgracia es Garmadon mismo. Lloyd ahora deberá hacer lo que él cree necesario, lastima que para Garmadon su hijo ya no forma parte de sus recuerdos, ni tampoco su vida entera. /Romance/Drama/Humor/
1. Chapter 1

Hola, solo escribo esto porque sé que nunca nadie pensó en la posibilidad de parejas más extrañas que ésta… o cualquiera de las que pienso para el caso, sin embargo aquí está mi primer fic de ésta categoría para ésta página. Espero les guste y en caso de que no solo vuelvan por donde vinieron, pero de igual forma si continúas es bajo tu propio riesgo, advertidos están.

Sobre el fic:

La idea surgió obviamente por la película, no eh visto la serie pero el personaje de Garmadon es mi debilidad, aunque hace poco conocí su apariencia real, debo afirmar, de joven es una lindura, pero aun en sus años no está nada mal, es quizás, lo que algunos llamarían un "abuelito sexy", jajajaja y que raro suena eso, o se lee eso para el caso.

Solo tomo prestados los personajes, tanto de la película (Adoro la personalidad de Garmadon ahí) como la de la serie (Igual amo a Garmadon en ambas formas). Así pues… lean. ¿Qué esperan?

Ambientado antes de que siquiera "invoquen" a Mewthra. Para el caso, no lo hacen, interfiere mi personaje original.

Se modificaron solo algunas cosas para propósitos del fic, y con ello me refiero a que ciertos eventos que debían pasar de una forma pasarán de otra, ya sea por omisión de un elemento o por agregación de otro.

Leves spoilers en ciertas partes del fic.

* * *

Lloyd estaba furioso con su padre, debido a él nunca pudo tener una vida normal, siempre viviendo siendo señalado por ser el hijo de quien era, odiado, rechazado, sus pocos amigos y su madre siempre trataban de animarlo pero ellos no entendían, nadie lo hacía… y lo peor de todo es que el responsable de aquello ni siquiera se dignaba a sentirse culpable al respecto, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de alguien que abandonó a su propio hijo?

Justo ahora, el temible conquistador le miraba aterrado porque tenía el arma definitiva en sus manos, estaba dispuesto a usarla, ya sea para desterrar para siempre a su padre, o ya sea para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Las burlas de su padre le llegaban a la mente, todos aquellos momentos, y aún ahora cuando aquel hombre parecía querer negociar con él, podía ver sus intenciones de burlarse de él, de creer que podía seguir subestimándolo y estaba harto de aquello, tan harto de todo que ya no pudo callarse más y terminó por revelar su identidad, ahí, frente a frente padre e hijo. En el calor del momento y por discusiones bobas, Lloyd terminó por soltar las palabras más fuertes que haya dicho antes.

-¡Te odio! ¡Desearía que nunca fueras mi padre!

Palabras que calaron en el corazón del mayor, aún renuente a mostrarse herido, su cara revelaba la confusión y la decepción.

A la expectativa del momento, justo antes de que siquiera sucediera algo más con los dos protagonistas (Garmadon y Lloyd, alias Ninja Verde), sucedió algo que nadie siquiera previó hasta que ya fue tarde. De la nada una gigantesca bola de fuego disparada directo a los dos, dio directo en el arma definitiva destruyéndola en el acto. Tanto ninja como conquistador miraron aquello atónitos para luego escuchar una voz burlesca en el aire.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero quería aprovechar.

Ambos miraron y ahí, en una maquina voladora esférica se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azul oscuro que miraba sonriente a los dos contrincantes. Lloyd estaba desconcertado y enfadado por aquella interrupción y por supuesto por la aniquilación del arma que suponía que daría fin a las batallas contra Garmadon. El hombre de cuatro brazos miró hastiado al nuevo enemigo y como si tratara de fingir que no estaba ahí, trató de interrogar.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿Acaso lo conoces?

Fue la pregunta del ninja verde.

-Por supuesto que nos conocemos, desde hace muchos años que nos conocemos, ¿No es cierto?

-Por desgracia.

Lloyd estaba dividido en cuanto cómo debería sentirse, pues estaba la frustración, el enojo, la intriga y el desagrado, y todos esos sentimientos se encontraban en casi las mismas cantidades en torno a los dos individuos; su padre y el nuevo sujeto. Garmadon estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo se notaba nervioso por la presencia de aquel sujeto.

-¡Aún no me dices qué haces aquí!

-¿No es obvio? Vine por lo que es mío.

Lloyd no pudo evitar preguntar con intriga y sospecha.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo precisamente de que vine por aquello que durante años eh tratado de conseguir y que siempre consigue escapárseme, pero esta vez no, esta vez será diferente.

Garmadon miró desafiante.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? Como si algún día realmente lo consiguieras. No pudiste antes y no podrás nunca.

-Ya lo veremos.

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, aquel hombre había saltado y dirigido a gran velocidad hasta Garmadon a quien aprisionó con sus brazos para el desagrado de éste y la confusión y también descontento de Lloyd.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Soltó el joven sin poder evitar sentir la rabia. Aquel hombre se estaba portando muy rarito y acaramelado con su padre ¡SU PADRE!

-¡Tienes exactamente dos segundos para quitárteme de encima o sino…!

Sus palabras murieron en el instante en que los labios ajenos tocaron los suyos y forzaron un desagradable y grotesco beso. Lloyd sintió el asco y la ira hervir.

-¡Ewww! ¡Asco! ¿Qué te crees que haces? Quita tus manos de mi padre.

Su padre era más fuerte, entonces ¿Por qué demonios se estaba retorciendo solamente? ¿Por qué no se lo quitaba de encima con un buen golpe y ya?

Su respuesta vino cuando las bocas se separaron y de la de Garmadon surgió una estela brillante de luz azul que como si fuese una serpiente de agua se dirigía encantada a la boca del otro, como si la devorase y de Garmadon, su cuerpo rígido parecía flaquear conforma aquella estela se adentraba en el otro, hasta que la mirada perdió expresión y sus ojos quedaron varados en el vacío.

Lloyd estaba desconcertado y aún más estaba asustado ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre a su padre?

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, solamente que ya conseguí lo que quería. Ahora ¿si nos disculpas? Nos debemos despedir.

Y con un chasquido, Lloyd sintió que algo se dirigía hacia él, pero antes de que le impactara saltó, aunque no estaba seguro de si era para salvar su vida o para huir de lo que había presenciado.

Ese día, hubo caos, destrucción y por primera vez los ninjas de Ninjago no lograron salvar el día. Curioso, ya que ni Garmadon resultó el vencedor tampoco. Cuando Lloyd regresó a casa, desmoralizado, perdido, confundido y enfadado, su madre estaba mirando la televisión bastante preocupada.

-Mamá…

-¡Lloyd!

Ella abrazó a su hijo y el agarre era tan férreo que el chico se preocupó. Entonces, vio la pantalla y comprendió el motivo. La ira comenzó a hervir en su sangre nuevamente, aquel sujeto estaba siendo televisado y mostraba su arrogante sonrisa mientras se declaraba como el nuevo gobernador de Ninjago.

-¡Ese sujeto!

En pantalla, aquel hombre se presentó:

-Habitantes de Ninjago, hoy les informo que seré su nuevo gobernante y para que no se les olvidé quien los gobierna ahora, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Kreeng, pero pueden llamarme como gusten: Líder, amo, señor… estoy abierto a cualquier apelativo que deseen, siempre y cuando sea con respeto y con claro signo de que me reconocen como su gobernante, quien regirá sus vidas para siempre.

Todos los espectadores temblaban de miedo.

-Algo más. Quisiera presentarles a alguien que es muy especial para mí. Ustedes ya lo conocen pero quizás no lo reconozcan.

De la nada, apareció un apuesto muchacho de cabellos castados y mirada perdida, en cuento se acercó a Keeng éste lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo repegó a su cuerpo con posesividad como si se tratase de un tesoro muy valioso.

-Con ustedes, Garmadon, o más bien, su forma original antes de ser lo que ustedes conocían.

Lloyd quedó boquiabierto, ¿Ese era su padre? ¡Pero si casi podrían tener la misma edad! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Miró a su madre y en ella vio el horror y la preocupación.

-¿Madre?

-Lloyd… hijo, yo…

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto y porque está interesado en mi padre?

-Hijo… yo… hace años, Kreeng conoció a tu padre por una casualidad… y se obsesionó mucho con él… tu padre siempre se las arregló para quitárselo de encima, y la última vez que se vieron terminó casi masacrado por Garmadon, vencido y furioso clamó que regresaría por él y que no habría nada que lo detuviera…

Lloyd recordó entonces la estela que salía de la boca de su padre y entraba en la de Kreeng ¿Tendría eso algo que ver?

Como si le respondiera, el rubio nuevamente habló a la cámara.

-Verán, ahora, mi pequeño Garmadon se encuentra… libre de su anterior maldición y si se preguntan cómo es que me obedece, simplemente es porque ya no tiene voluntad, yo lo controlo y mi voluntad es la suya.

La maldad se sentía con cada palabra y Lloyd hervía en furia. Aquel sujeto había secuestrado a su padre y le estaba controlando. Salió corriendo de ahí dispuesto a hacer una nueva locura, tontería para algunos otros. Su madre le gritó desde la sala rogando que regresara. Él no la escuchó y emprendió la marcha.

Cuando se cortó la transmisión el nuevo gobernador de Ninjago despidió a los reporteros, éstos fueron muy listos en obedecer, aquel sujeto no era como Garmadon, que si bien era malvado era un malvado tolerable dentro de lo que cabía. Éste inspiraba no solo miedo, también un terror que despertaba el instinto de conservación.

-Muy bien. Ahora que estamos solos, es momento de disfrutar todo el tiempo perdido. ¿No te parece?

-Sí.

Su voz había salido casi como un silbido, bajita y suave, tan sumisa como la apariencia que ahora portaba, un simple muchacho de apariencia frágil, de mirada parecida a un corderito a punto de ser degollado. Toda la situación parecía casi irónica, ciertamente, era cordero que se encontraba en el matadero y el verdugo lo mantenía con tanto recelo y lujuria en su mirada.

Un ruido estridente rompió el encanto del momento, y de la nada, el ninja verde apareció para dar una patada poderosa en la mandíbula de Kreeng y al mismo tiempo, retirar de sus garras a su padre y sostenerlo en sus brazos mientras saltaba de regreso, no sin antes ver como el sujeto comandaba a nuevos enemigos que derrotar sin romper su control sobre un casi catatónico Garmadon hasta llegar al techo y posteriormente a su escape. Logró escuchar el grito enfadado de Kreeng mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al único lugar que conocía seguro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primero capítulo de mi fic de Ninjago. ¿A que nadie se imaginaba que Garmadon sería el uke? O que éste perdería su apariencia malvada para tener la humana, supongo que se preguntarán ¿Por qué joven y no su edad real? Bueno, en la película nunca especifican nada concreto, muchos agujeros en el argumento y aunque el mismo Garmadon dice que se volvió así porque lo mordió según él una serpiente pero en las fotos de bebé ya tiene esa forma… pues hay tantas contradicciones que yo solo puse de mi cosecha, gócenla y ódienla, pero les aseguro que el fic será interesante. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero seguir contando con su apoyo para que el fic siga siendo de su disfrute y que crezca.

Ya está terminada la historia en mi mente, así que no habrá problema con la inspiración para continuar la historia. No será muy larga, a lo mucho cinco o seis capítulos. Gracias nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí nuevamente. Sé que estuve un tiempo sin actualizar pero gracias a que una personita me mandó mi primer review me sentí feliz y decidí recompensar con un nuevo capi. Espero les guste el rumbo que tomará la historia. Por cierto, les tengo noticias pero eso será en notas finales. Gracias.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte mientras en las lejanías se podía ver a una sombra saltar con agilidad y altitud sorprendentes hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una base secreta oculta en un hermoso valle. Una vez que llegó fue recibido por su sensei y amigos quienes le miraron cuestionadoramente. Lloyd no supo qué decir.

-Lloyd, has traído a Garmadon aquí.

Esas fueron las palabras suaves del mayor que no parecía reprocharle nada, más bien tenía genuino interés en el hecho. Sus amigos por el contrario, estaban consternados y confundidos.

-¿No se supone que lo odiabas?

Kay como siempre, le había cuestionado aunque se notaba la preocupación en su mirada pese al tono acusatorio.

-Lo sé amigos, pero es que… yo simplemente no podía permitir que ese sujeto… miren, sé que es… era nuestro enemigo pero…

El joven castaño quien antes había sido un villano, miró a cada uno de ellos y luego al sujeto que aún lo mantenía en brazos, sintiéndose extrañamente confortado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

La dócil voz de Garmadon llamó de inmediato la atención de todos y Lloyd se dirigió de nuevo al joven en sus brazos. Aquellos ojos suaves le miraban como si no supiera quién era.

-Es… estamos en la guarida de… aquí estás a salvo.

-¿A salvo? ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos sobre todo a Lloyd que en lo profundo de su ser aquello debía ser una broma. ¿No le había olvidado, cierto?

-Soy… Soy Lloyd…

-¿Lloyd?

-Sí. ¿No me… recuerdas?

-No, lo siento.

El pobre chico no supo cómo lidiar con aquello, su pecho se contrajo y la ira y decepción lo invadían.

-¿Nos conocemos acaso?

-Sí… soy… soy…

-¿Entonces, sabes quién soy yo?

-¿Eh? ¿No… no lo recuerdas?

-No. ¿Quién soy?

Las manos del ahora joven Garmadon se cerraron aferradas a la ropa del otro, sus ojos le miraban confundidos pero al mismo tiempo como si no tuviera suficiente reacción, casi parecía rivalizar con la de su amigo androide de no ser por el detalle que al menos los de su padre (ahora tan joven como él) tenían una suavidad que aterrorizara, como si el hecho de no saber quién era no fuera suficientemente preocupante para mostrarse en su rostro.

-Yo… eres… Garmadon.

-¿Garmadon? ¿Ese es mi nombre?

-Sí.

Estaba por decirle que eran padre e hijo, pero antes de decir nada, el sensei interrumpió el momento.

-Escuchen, debemos encontrar una solución. Lloyd, trajiste a Garmadon a un lugar seguro y es posible que no lo encuentren, pero aun así no podemos arriesgarnos. Vamos. Kay, lleva a Garmadon a una habitación… debemos mantenerlo aislado por el momento, por su bien.

En realidad quería decir, por el bien de todos, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Lloyd ante aquella insinuación. El mencionado hizo lo que se le ordenó y llevó con suavidad a quien antes hubiera sido su enemigo mortal. Los demás siguieron a su sensei hasta el dojo de entrenamiento y ahí espero a que llegara su otro pupilo.

Mientras, Kay abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una habitación choza algo pequeña.

-Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

El otro asintió obediente y solo se sentó en una cama pequeña que había colocada ahí. El otro chico no se acostumbraba aun a ese comportamiento en su ex enemigo. Cerró con llave la puerta y se dirigió junto a sus amigos y sensei. Una vez reunidos el mayor procedió.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, debo aclarar algunas cosas.

Miró a Lloyd.

-Primero… Lloyd… me temo que tu padre no debe saber quién es por el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Estaba muy confundido, pero rápidamente su sensei habló de nuevo.

-Su mente ahora está en blanco. Se usó en él una clase de magia muy poderosa… y peligrosa.

-¿Qué quiere decir, sensei?

Estaba comenzando a asustarse y nuevamente la imagen del beso y la estela de luz que salían del cuerpo de su padre llegaron a su mente y no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir un odio creciente sobre el culpable. La voz de su sensei nuevamente ocupó su atención.

-Me refiero a que la mente de Garmadon ahora es como un lienzo y cualquier cosa que le digamos incluso si es una mentira, él la creerá y en su mente se comenzaran a crear recuerdos falsos. Lo peor que puede pasar si recupera su mente es que los recuerdos falsos que se pudieran crear se fusionen con los reales… como ven, es un riesgo enorme y también muy peligroso.

-Entonces… eso es que si le decimos que es un simple chico y que, por ejemplo, quedó huérfano, él lo creería y si recupera sus recuerdos seguiría sin diferenciar quién era en realidad. ¿Es eso?

-Así es, Kay.

-¡Pero entonces eso sería como fabricar una persona distinta!

Gritó Lloyd alterado.

-Así es. Por eso no debes decirle nada. Aunque le digamos cosas verdaderas en su mente confundida podrían recrearse escenarios distintos o inexactos y eso es igual de peligroso.

Comprendiendo, Lloyd se comprometió a callarse todo, lo cual significaría también quedarse con cosas guardadas para siempre.

-Ahora, deberemos supervisarlo lo mejor posible.

-¡Sensei! Yo me ofrezco.

Todos miraron a Lloyd con sorpresa y duda.

-¿Tú, Lloyd?

-Sí… es decir… soy su hijo después de todo… y quiero hacer algo al respecto.

-Sería riesgoso… y doloroso para ti.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable de las palabras que le había soltado a su padre antes de la aparición de ese sujeto y además, ese aspecto frágil de su padre le provocaba inseguridad… preocupación por él.

-De acuerdo.

Sonrió complacido a su sensei.

Más tarde, Lloyd se preparaba para comenzar su vigilancia hacia su padre. Abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, quieto y mirándolo con esos ojos que provocaban en Lloyd una extraña sensación de desasosiego. Estaban tan carentes de algo de la vitalidad que antes gozaban, tan distantes y fríos, pese a la suavidad de éstos… no había nada ahí.

Con inseguridad se acercó hasta llegar de frente a un expectante pero tranquilo Garmadon.

-Eh… yo… hola.

Sonrió con torpeza y mentalmente se quiso dar un golpe. El joven Garmadon le miró por un rato antes de contestar a un muy incómodo Lloyd.

-Hola. ¿Puedo saber, qué es lo que va a pasarme?

-Eh… bueno, solo seremos tú y yo… es decir, que yo te cuidaré… digo, que yo te vigilaré… es decir…

-De acuerdo. Entonces serás como mi guardián.

-Eh… algo así.

Se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Eh… claro. Si conozco la respuesta podré contestarte.

-Bien… ¿de dónde nos conocemos?

-Eh…

No sabía qué responder. Sabía que no podía mentirle, pero no estaba seguro sobre la respuesta, al menos no de forma que fuera perjudicial para su padre.

-Bueno… no recuerdo bien cómo fue… solo… nos vimos al instante, en la ciudad… y… lo demás es historia.

-Oh… entiendo.

No sabía si estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pese a lo burda que parecía, por sorprendente que fuese, al menos para Garmadon fue lo suficiente para saciar esa curiosidad.

-¿Qué somos tú y yo?

-¿Eh?

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba y… ¡Demonios! No tenía idea tampoco ni de por qué sentía su cara arder.

-Bueno… no tenemos mucho de conocernos… de hecho.

-Mmm… entiendo.

¿Sólo así? ¿De verdad no cuestionaría más allá de eso? No es que se quejara por supuesto, aquello le venía de maravilla, pero la forma en que aceptaba la información dada era… desconcertante. Pero viendo un poco mejor, parecía que veía un atisbo de ¿decepción? Quizás… sus respuestas eran vagas pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a alterar la memoria de su padre.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, un muy incómodo silencio. Lloyd comenzaba a ponerse de nervios, sobre todo ahora que el joven frente a él se había quedado callado y cabizbajo. Sus nervios lo llevaban a ponerse en un estado casi paranoico. Sin resistir más, se acercó junto a su padre y se sentó a su lado, muy juntos debido al poco espacio.

-Escucha… yo…

-No sé lo que está ocurriendo… siento como si hace poco hubiera estado sumergido en una especie de sueño, uno del que acabara de salir… y lo que me llega a la mente… eres tú.

Sus ojos para ese punto estaban viendo los de Lloyd y por primera vez… pudo ver algo en ellos. Brillaban, ahora parecían llenarse poco a poco de vida nuevamente. No supo qué, pero algo en el interior del ninja verse se movió y una extraña sensación de felicidad y tristeza lo inundaron, preocupación y un cariño creciente por éste Garmadon que prácticamente estaba vulnerable el mundo, tan ajeno ahora de todo aquello que pudiera ser malo…

Era egoísta, así es como se sentía. Egoísta por querer preservar esa imagen casi inocente de ese Garmadon, sin esa malicia, sin esa sarcástica actitud burlona y malvada… sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero de verdad y con todas sus fuerzas deseaba dejar que este Garmadon se volviera el verdadero.

Ambos sintieron el ambiente extraño, cuando Lloyd fue consiente y miró abajo para notar sin saber cómo o cuando, las manos de ambos se habían entrelazado, o más exactamente, las suyas sujetaban con ternura pero firmes a aquellas otras que pertenecían a su padre. Quiso retirarlas de inmediato pero al notar como las otras se comenzaron a aferrar no lo pudo hacer, no tuvo corazón para cortar con esa unión rara pero confortante de alguna manera.

* * *

Hola, espero les haya gustado, y como mencioné tengo noticias. Primero quiero anunciar que estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fic de Transformers, pero luego daré los detalles, solo que quizás para finales de Febrero o mediados según vea, publicaré el primer capítulo, pero eso será hasta que tenga un máximo de capítulos porque será una historia bastante extensa y es un proyecto que tenía planeado hace tiempo. Bueno, hasta entonces espero les haya gustado éste segundo capítulo.


End file.
